The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
It is fully expected that this will become a large, popular Wikia with your help, and that of many other fans. =News= Welcome! I have listed many articles that desperately need your help (many of them are locations)! Also below, I have listed the seven Narnian lords that need articles as well as the three major battles of the Telmarine Conquest, for those of you who are into Narnian warfare and conflicts, as well as the Siege of Anvard, Ettinsmoor War, and so much else. Thanks for all the help! — Wolfdog 20:38, 3 February 2008 (UTC), Narnia Wiki administrator ' Articles in need... 'PLEASE FOLLOW THE NARNIA WIKI FORMAT WHEN WRITING! Articles that need proper formatting *The Horse and His Boy (content good but layout could do with adjusting) Articles that need more info *Harfang (including the surrounding Ruined City of the Giants) *Hermit of the Southern March *The Horse and His Boy *False Aslan (includes the "False Aslan affair") *Lantern Waste *The Last Battle (finishing touches) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) (plot expansion) *The Magician's Nephew (finishing touches) *Prince Caspian (expansion) *Puzzle *Dawn Treader *Rumblebuffin *The Silver Chair (needs at least basic plot outline and some backround information) *Terebinthia *These following four of the seven Noble Lords during the Age of Exploration: **Bern **Octesian **Rhoop **Restimar Articles that need creation and/or significantly more research!!! (Feel free to add more to the list!) *Anradin *The Attack on Miraz's Castle *Azaroth *Azim Balda *Autumn Feast (tradition of the Harfanger Giants) *Bight of Calormen *Caldron Pool (not "Cauldron") *Calavar - a Calormene province *Camillo the Hare *Chippingford - briefly mentioned in The Last Battle *Clodsley Shovel *Dancing Lawn *The Dark Castle *Deadman's Hill (home of Wimbleweather) *Deathwater Island *Destrier - Caspian X's horse (a dumb beast) *The Ettinsmoor Gorge *The Giant Bridge *Great Desert *Great Northern River (also called the River Ettinsmoor) *Glasswater - a sharply inward-pointing cove at the mouth of a creek with the same name *Hogglestock the Hedgehog *Ilkeen - Calormene lake *Lasaraleen *Mezreel - another Calormene lake *Nain - king of Archenland during the Narnian Revolution *Narnian Marches - includes the Southern March and Western Marches *Narrow Gorge - In the Great Desert *Olvin *Order of the Lion (a type of knighthood, first given to Caspian X) *Overworld vs. Underland (the two great lands of Narnia) *Pattertwig *Pire - once a Giant named Pire who was turned to stone by Olvin of Archenland into the great Mt. Pire...the mountain is sometimes called "Olvin" as a tribute to the hero *Pugrahan *Ravenscaur *Magic Rings (yellow and green, major plot device in The Magician's Nephew *River Archen - small river than connects to the Great River just about at the Fords of Beruna *River Calormen - marks the southern boundary line of the Great Desert and passes by Tashbaan *River Winding Arrow - marks the northern boundary line of the Great Desert *Shuddering Wood *Siege of Anvard *Spirit, as in wood spirits and water spirits *Stormness Head *Tashbaan Tombs *Teebeth *Tehishbaan *White Stag *Witch(es) *Zalindreh *Zardeenah (goddess of Calormen; Lady of the Night) *Many more characters and places! If you can think of any, help create an article! *These following three of the seven Noble Lords during the Age of Exploration: **Argoz **Mavramorn **Revilian *These following battles during the Telmarine Conquest: **Siege of Beaversdam **Siege of Cair Paravel *Caspian IX's lords: **The Brothers of Beaversdam **Arlian **Belisar **Ermion **Uvilas *Notable gnomes: **Mullugutherum **Orruns **Golg **Urnus '' '' ● '' '' The Seven Chronicles Categories Articles by Subject: * Books * Characters * Wars & Battles * Locations * Species * Narnian Culture * Movies * Video Games * Organisations * C. S. Lewis * . Articles by Book: * The Magician's Nephew * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * The Horse and His Boy * Prince Caspian * The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * The Silver Chair * The Last Battle